


Cats Are Evil!!

by sp4c3yb4by



Series: Spaceys Self-Indulgent Self-Inserts: Watch Dogs Edition [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4c3yb4by/pseuds/sp4c3yb4by
Summary: Ari is all ready for her and Wrench's double date with Marcus, but much to Wrench's dismay, she's delayed by a distraction. A small, gray, furry distraction.
Relationships: Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Character(s), Wrench (Watch Dogs)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spaceys Self-Indulgent Self-Inserts: Watch Dogs Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060622
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Cats Are Evil!!

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent oneshot that took me only about an hour or two, as a result its a bit rough. Reposted from my Wattpad.

I stared at the tabby cat that had settled herself between my legs, right on top of my blanket. My brows furrowed slightly as I looked back at my phone, the message from Wrench staring back at me.

[ill be at your apartment in like 5 minutes, ok???]

Me, Marcus, Wrench, and some girl Marcus was bringing were gonna go on a double date, Marcus's idea. I looked back at the cat again, pursing my lips. I had been laying in bed, all ready for the date. She'd been sitting there for 20 minutes, she was gonna get up soon right?

"Tasha," I cooed. Not even a twitch of her ear in response. I frowned. I didn't have the heart to move her. She looked so peaceful, after all. I looked at my phone again, typing out a response to Wrench.

{uhhhmmm maybe you should come in first}

I looked at the gray tabby. She had shifted her position, curled up ever so slightly with a front leg on top of one of mine and her head resting on my knee. 

(Are you okay? Is there something wrong?)

I looked at Tasha, then at my phone.

{kinda. but also not something super bad just a minor inconvenience}

I heard my door open, "Husk?" I heard him call. I smiled slightly, "You don't have to call me that anymore, you know that! And I'm in my room!"

I listened as his footsteps got closer to my room. As he opened my door, I pointed at Tasha, "Help."

He stood holding the doorknob, looking at me, then Tasha, then me again. His visor blinked a few times, then settled on two apostrophes, signaling annoyance, "The fucking cat?" 

I pouted, "She's so peaceful looking, I can't bring myself to move her!"

His visor immediately switched to exclamation points once he realized what I was implying, "Ohh no, im not touching that thing! You gotta find a way to get it off by yourself."

"Wrench," I frowned at him, giving him puppy dog eyes. He put a hand against the wall, leaning against it while looking away from me, "It's your fucking cat, Ari, just—" He noticed the puppy dog eyes, "Don't look at me like that."

"Baby," I whined, "Please?? She won't scratch you, she wouldn't even hurt a fly." Wrench responded with a short bitter laugh, "That thing is a killer, did you know that cats kill for fun? They're also an invasive species, they're not supposed to be here! Also, do you realize how many species of animals are extinct cause of them?" 

"Sweetheart—"

"63!" Wrench's visor showed two round O's as he rambled on and on about cats being killers and how "Don't you think its wierd how often people will wake up with their cat on their face? They're trying to kill us off!" I smiled, amused at his rambling.

"Yknow, for someone who hates animals, you seem to know quite a lot about cats," I giggled. His head snapped to look at me, "You have to know your enemy, Ari."

"Sounds like you're just scared of Tasha," I smirked. His surprise showed on his visor in the form of O's, "Why would I be scared of that?" He pointed at Tasha sleeping peacefully between my legs. 

"If you're not scared, pick her up. She's just a cat, Wrench," I leaned back against my headboard, raising an eyebrow at him. He 'narrowed his eyes' at me, his visor displaying two equal signs, "I'd rather not get scratched up right before our date and get cat hair all over me."

"Oh, but you're okay with me getting all scratched up?" I grinned, unable to hold back a smile, "Oh I see how it is, Wrench."

"You're a sick woman, getting off on my suffering," He mock-pouted.

I snorted, "Well I would hardly call this suffering, you're the man who's talking like the crazies who wear tinfoil hats about a soft fluffy little angel." 

"An angel?" He responded incredulously. Suddenly, Tasha stretched with a yawn before casually jumping off the bed, walking towards Wrench. She attempted to rub against his leg but he quickly moved it away with a noise of disgust.

I snickered, getting up from the bed, "I think she likes you, Wrench." 

"More like trying to win me over because I know the truth about her and her kind," he reached for the door, opening it a bit wider, "If she smothers you in your sleep, you can't say I didn't warn you." 

I leaned in close to him, pressing my body against him before kissing him under his jawline, "If she kills me you can go to my grave and say 'I told you so'."

He wrapped his hands around the sides of my waist, and I felt his body relax as he gave a slight chuckle, "I'm more of a revenge type of guy."

"Gonna wage war against all of cat-kind to avenge your girlfriend, huh?" I smiled as I pulled away, taking his hand in mine and heading towards the front door.

"With flamethrowers and grenade launchers," He responded, a smile in his voice.

I sighed dreamily, "My hero." I reached towards the doorknob, "Well, we shouldn't keep Marcus and his date waiting, or we'll never hear the end of it."

"Wait," He gently grabbed my hand that was on the doorknob. I turned around to see his mask lifted up to show his lower face, him holding it up with his other hand. He moved his hand to point at his lips, "Can I get a kiss before we go?" Wrench was smiling ever so slightly.

I smiled back, leaning in to give him a gentle peck on the lips. His lips were still slightly pursed as I moved away, and I couldn't help but smile again, "You'll get more after the date, Wrench." 

He fixed his mask before opening the door and lightly pushing me out, causing me to yelp, "Let's get this date going then, come on!" 

I watched him as he walked off, and began to follow him, "Don't walk so fast!"


End file.
